


Oggie and Zudok

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Cuddle, Love Confession, M/M, Military Rank, Purring, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oggie meets Zudok and cuddling commences.<br/>Based on Damaiuo's drawing, "Pulling Rank".<br/>*All characters are property of the creators of Girl Genius*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oggie and Zudok

“Hoy, Oggie!” A voice called from above the one horned Jager’s head. Oggie flinched and looked up to see Sergeant Zudok grinning down at him.   
Yez, Sergeant Zudok?” Oggie said with trepidation; Zudok was a bully who used his rank to force the lower ranking Jagerkin to do whatever he wanted. Oggie stood up and turned to look at him wen he got ono answer. Zudok was standing on the rock with a nervous look on his face. “Sergeant, iz sometink vrong?” Zudok shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and bit his lip nervously. “Oggie, H-Hy vanted t-to tell hyu d-dat Hy like hyu.” He then blushed and studied his feet, hoping Oggie wouldn’t laugh in his face.   
Oggie stared at him open mouthed, “Hyu like me?” Zudok stammered and apology and turned to leave. “Vait! Come down here und ve can talk!” Oggie let out a sigh of relief when Zudok came back into sight and jumped down off the rock, landing on his feet inches away from him. “Hyu really like me, Sergeant Zudok?”   
“Yez, but drop de “Sergeant” crap; it makez it awkward.”   
“Hokay, Zudok,” Oggie said as he reached out and stroked Zudok’s cheek. Zudok smiled and leaned into his hand, loving the feeling of Oggie’s calloused hand. Oggie could tell he craved the touch of another of his kind.   
“How many have hyu had before me,” Oggie asked, needing to know if he would be fighting off rivals. Zudok pulled away and frowned, “None”. He bowed his head, the brim of his hat covering his eyes. Oggie reached out and tilted the hat up, feeling his heart ache at the sight of tears in Zudok’s eyes. “How old are hyu,” Oggie kindly asked. “130,” Zudok sniffled. “Hyu are a young one, den. Hyu feel lonely since all de odder’s haz mates, right?” Zudok nodded and Oggied pulled him into a tight hug. “Don’t vorry, yur mine now.” Zudok buried his face into Oggie’s shoulder as they both sank to the ground.   
“Vhere did Oggie go?” Maxim asked Dimo in annoyance.   
“He vas supposed to be setting a rabbit snare und most of got distracted by a butterfly again,” Dimo said with a roll of his eyes. Maxim smirked, knowing how easily the young blonde could get distracted. They both stopped in stunned silence as they took in the sight in front of them.   
Sergeant Zudok was sitting in Oggie’s lap while Oggie ran a hand through his thick flaxen hair. Oggie was holding Zudok tightly and Zudock was rubbing his head against Oggie’s arm and purring. He looked up at the two with a goofy grin. “Vhat? De boy pulled rank und ordered me to pet him.”  
“But, ve haz General’s mark, lookey.” Maxim held up the seal of the Jager Generals. Dimo ignored them and was trying to puzzle out why Zudok’s hat was on Oggie’s knee. Once it dawned on him he grabbed Maxim’s hand and pulled him out of the argument. “Let’s leave de love birds alone, Maxim,” he said while Maxim gave him a confused look.   
Zudok and Oggie grinned at each other, thinking their secret was safe.


End file.
